


Better Than A Stiff Drink

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Kain Fest for nochick_fics [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: help_japan, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, a/u first anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain finds a way to chase his blues away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Stiff Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Kain wiped his eyes once more as he taped the last box from Mustangs office and closed the door after himself. He still could not believe the transfer went through. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought that transfer was a nice way of saying a demotion for going above and beyond your duties to the state. Poor Mase Hughes must be rolling in his grave. That man gave so much even his damn life, so that Amestris would have a ruler they could all be proud of.

The place would not be the same with out Mustang. He still couldn't believe the news about Mustangs transfer. The Flame alchemist being surrounded by nothing but snow and ice where was the logic in that? Mustang must have made more enemies than any of them had realized.

Kain finished packing sooner than he anticipated he would. He could not stand the thought of going home alone. He knew he would just spend the night lonely and depressed. He needed to shake the feeling before he reported to his new commanding officer.

New commanding officer...the words stuck like bitter pills in his throat.

As hard as it was to lose his boss and mentor, he also had lost two of his dearest friends in the mess. True Al was not lost as much as he was found these days. He was better off now that he was flesh once more. Kain could not begrudge him a body. Al had always been the sweetest person you would ever hope to meet. Sadly, now they all have to meet him once more. Kain knew it was better than the alternatives but it still took some getting use to. He would rather make friends with the young man again than go sit by the graveside of the slightly older version that knew him. With Ed gone Al was in the best place he could be with the Rockbell's. Kain knew they loved him like family. He would make sure that everyone from the office kept in touch with Al no matter where they all landed.

Kain stopped short in his musings by that thought. Mustang was not his first commanding officer, but he had been the best. From the tales he heard around the military he knew he was not the only one to feel that way. He had learned first hand why Mustang’s unit was willing to fight, and if need be, die for him.

Kain realized that his thoughts were starting to turn to the macabre and that made his choice easier for him. Leaving the office for the last time Kain wandered down the now dark street looking for some companionship.

He spotted one of the many bars that Havoc had told him about. Well Havoc had warned him to stay out of it, that the establishment catered to a clientele that Kain would not fit in with. Havoc would be shocked to learn that on nights when Kain just wanted a quick fuck to blow off steam this bar was at the top of his list of places to patron.

Just once he wished that everyone in his life would treat him like a grown man and not a little brother that needed protecting. He had been in his share of trouble in his youth, he was far from the angel they thought him to be. He chose to make something of himself and lead a better life. That did not mean he was some naive little virgin that they had to save from the big bad world.

Kain opened the heavy wooden door and walked straight to the bar and ordered a whiskey. The bartender gave him a warm smile and commented on how long it had been since he had last seen Kain. Kain just smiled back and waited for his drink.

“One of those nights?” the bartender asked as he placed the glass full of amber liquid in front of him.

Kain simply nodded and slammed the first one down and asked for another. He welcomed the comforting burn as he drank. He lost count of how many he drank after a while, and was just waiting for the numb fog to set in.

“Alone tonight?” He tried his best to ignore the question, he was there to sulk after all.

“I didn't mean to intrude, I just noticed you have thrown back more than a few of those. In my experience it doesn't help as much as you think it will,” Kain turned to look so he could see who was offering such unwanted advice. He heard all the jokes about small men not being able to hold their liquor. Kain could hold his better than most people he knew. The only person he knew that could drink more was Riza.

He saw a very handsome man maybe a bit older than what he normally went home with on nights like these. He reminded himself he was here to drink and sulk, not go home with a sexy stranger.

“What is it, money or girl trouble?” Kain turned at the intrusion and was sure he looked as annoyed as he felt.

“What does it matter I just came in here to have a drink or two and drown my blues alone.” He turned his back on the man once more hoping he would take the hint. He needed to think, and not about the hands wrapped around the glass his mystery man was holding. Hands that he would love to feel on his skin. He took another quick glance at the man and noticed how broad his chest was. He wanted nothing more than to feel him pressed against him. He reminded himself that popping a quick one off would not magically fix his situation.

Kain signaled the bartender for another, what did it matter how many he drank. He had to decide what to do about his life and his career...what was left of it. He was not sure if he wanted to renew his contract when it came up next month.

What were they going to fight for now anyways? How would they make things better?

Maybe they could all transfer with Mustang? He almost snorted whiskey out his nose at that random thought. The message was clear that they would never work together again.

 

Kain reached for a bowl of whatever snacks they had out and accidentally brushed his hand against the other mans.

The slight skin on skin contact mixed with the whiskey burning through him made him think that maybe a quick break from reality was just what he needed to clear his thoughts.

He turned and looked at the man, he was definitely older, a bit older than even Mustang he would wager. He did seem to have a nice build, the beard was a bit of a turn off but at this point Kain knew his options were the bearded guy or going home to jack his own cock. The thought of this guys hands on him had him half hard at the bar.

“So is it money or girls that have you out drinking alone at this late hour?” he asked Kain once more, but this time the voice was an octave lower making it mellow and inviting.

“Neither, just in the mood for some company,” Kain replied back just as smoothly as he made his way to the restroom.

Kain only had to wait a moment until the heavy door opened and his conquest for the night followed him in.

Kain looked at the man as he walked in and was very pleased with his overall build. He just stood there as if waiting for some sign about what Kain wanted from him. Kain knew his messages were a bit mixed at the bar, so he couldn’t blame the guy.

Kain took the hint and took no time guiding him to the other end of the room so they would not be near the entrance. Kain figured just because he wanted to get fucked in public did not mean he wanted to put a show on for everyone that ventured in the restroom. The other took his cue from Kain and pulled him into the largest stall at the end of the row.

“Do you have something we can use?” Kain asked him, he had not planed on being out tonight so he had none of his normal supplies with him. There was a machine that would spit out a covering for change, but he was not going to do this without some sort of lubricant.

“I have a skin cream I carry with me. The air in your city doesn’t agree with me. I am sure it will do nicely.” The older man practically purred in his ear and Kain couldn’t help but shiver as the warm words were practically whispered .  
He gladly helped with undoing his trousers so he could get to the part he like best,

When he felt the comforting weight of thick long fingers slowly working him open his mind was able to go blank for the first time all night. He closed his eyes and just lost himself in the sensations. He had a kink about being naked and fucked while his lover remained fully clothed. These little trysts were as close as he could come to making it happen lately.

When the fingers suddenly left him, he felt even more empty than he had when he first walked in to the bar.

He was happy to feel those same strong hands grab him around the waist and maneuver him closer.

Kain quickly took the hint and kicked out of his boots and step out completely out of his uniform pants. Kain knew from experience that he would have enough room to be able to sit on his lap and still be able to move.

Kain took a moment to position himself then he slowly lowered himself on the other mans cock. He waited a moment to adjust to the fullness before he was ready to continue.

Kain lost himself in the sensations of being held and filled. His own dick was aching for release, he grabbed the hand on his waist and wrapped it around his own dick. The guy seemed to get the hint and began stroking him rough and fast to match the pace Kain has set upon his lap. It felt incredible, but he needed just one more thing to push himself over the edge. Kain moved his head to the side and bared his neck and shoulder, “Please” he practically whimpered.

Kain couldn't hold his orgasm back when he felt the familiar surge of pleasure mingling with a touch of pain.

While he took a moment to catch his breath he leaned his head against the strong chest that was now holding him upright.

“Seems to me, that you know what you have to do to fix whatever is bothering you. I would wager you have a plan, just not one you like, or you would have been off thinking and not sulking about whatever it is you feel you must do.” With that he kissed Kain and began straightening their clothing. He hated to admit the advice was sound.

He may have gotten more than he had bargained for from his tryst.

“I don't even know your name.” Kain called after him as he watched him check his appearance in the mirror once more before heading to the bathroom door.

“Hoenhime” he said and walked out into the bar. Kain hurriedly buttoned his own trousers and went out in search of him. Hoenhime had good advice and a great cock that was always a winning combination in Kain’s mind.. Kain knew that Hoenhime had the right idea and he should go enlist Havoc to help him with his plan for getting Mustang back in power. Hughes was gone but his legacy would carry on.

He also reminded himself to ask Havoc what he knew about Hoenhime, the name was familiar. He hoped he would be able to see him again and maybe luck would allow them to have more than just a quickie in the bathroom. Maybe he could convince Hoenhime to help his with his master plan.

For the first time in a month Kain was beginning to feel hope


End file.
